Dracula and Elf
by xkagaminex
Summary: Dalam sebuah dongeng dan takdir, bangsa Dracula dan bangsa Elf tidak bisa hidup berdampingan, karena keduanya saling merugikan. Keduanya sama-sama saling menghancurkan. Namun, jika takdir memilih jalan lain, tak ada yang bisa memungkirinya...
1. Prologue

**Chapter Prologue**

Dalam sebuah dongeng, Dracula dan Elf tidak bisa hidup berdampingan. Keduanya saling merugikan satu sama lain. Dracula, makhluk penghisap darah, apa yang disentuhnya akan membusuk lalu mati. Elf, peri yang kelihatannya baik namun ganas, mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengendalikan alam. Namun, itu bukan hanya sekadar dongeng, tetapi nyata.

Mereka hidup di satu dunia yang memiliki perbatasan masing-masing. Dracula menguasai seluruh selatan, sedangkan Elf menguasai seluruh utara. Kerajaan mereka dibatasi oleh sebuah gerbang bernama Golden Gate. Disana, hanya Dracula atau Elf yang diizinkan saja yang bisa melewati gerbang itu. Kerajaan Dracula sangat kotor, dipenuhi asap pabrik pembuatan perkakas. Hanya monster dan werewolf yang tinggal disana bersama para Dracula. Kerajaan Elf bersih dan subur, dan hanya makhluk legenda yang tinggal berdampingan dengan para Elf.

Hukuman mati mereka pun berbeda. Kadangkala pada bangsa Dracula, para musuh atau penghianat—atau siapapun yang dianggap berbuat salah—dihukum pancung atau dimasukkan ke dalam kuali raksasa berisi timah yang mendidih. Di bangsa Elf pun hukuman matinya diserahkan kepada alam—ditusuk bagian perut namun tidak sampai mati, dibuang ke hutan untuk dimakan penghuninya, atau mati kehabisan darah lalu menjadi bangkai yang terurai cepat. Namun, kedua bangsa pun mempunyai aturan yang sama dan jika dilanggar, hukumannya sama. Para Dracula atau Elf yang bertemu dan saling berkomunikasi, apabila ketahuan oleh salah satu pihak, mereka akan dimasukkan ke dalam Inferno. Didalamnya tinggal putri duyung ganas dengan gigi tajam yang tinggal di sungai lava atau laut magma, para kurcaci ganas yang membutuhkan makhluk hidup selain yang hidup disana untuk dijadikan bahan bakar, werewolf yang kurus kelaparan—meneteskan air liur dengan nafsu—dan goblin pemakan daging.

Dan bagi mereka, pertemuan Dracula dan Elf membawa malapetaka, karena apabila keduanya tinggal bersama lebih dari lima hari, segel Loch Ness yang tinggal di Inferno akan terbuka, menyerang kedua bangsa, menghancurkan Golden Gate. Selain itu, Dracula akan memakan Elf, dan bisa jadi Elf akan menghancurkan Dracula sebelum Dracula memakan Elf.

Kedua bangsa hidup damai, sampai sang penguasa waktu, Chronos, meramalkan hal buruk dari pikirannya.


	2. Two Different Place

**Chapter 1: Two Different Place**

Di Sanguis Lactantem, begitu para penguasa menyebut perbatasan Dracula, ada beberapa kerajaan, yang kecil maupun besar. Ada sebuah kerajaan, kerajaan itu adalah pusat dari perbatasan Dracula, terletak di tempat paling strategis di area selatan, beberapa ratus kilometer dari Golden Gate, dekat sekali dengan Fons Humanae—Air Mancur Manusia—sebuah air terjun tanpa ada makhluk hidup. Nama kerajaan itu adalah Nopel.

Di dalam Kerajaan Nopel ini, ada seorang Raja yang sedang duduk di singgasananya dengan tidak sabar. Rambutnya yang berwarna tosca bercahaya disinari cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Namun, keagungan ataupun kekuasaannya tak dapat melindunginya dari emosi dan kegundahannya. Sekarang dia benar-benar bingung, kerajaannya termakan korupsi gelap. Ia sudah menanyakan kepada penasihat dan para ahli, tapi tak ada satupun yang jawabannya memuaskan.

Raja itu mengentakkan kakinya berkali-kali ke atas karpet merah yang menjuntai ke depannya di ruangannya yang kolosal, dengan tidak sabar ia menghembuskan napasnya kecewa. Mukanya keruh, bibirnya melengkung. Dia menopang dagunya dengan malas, menunggu datangnya ide gemilang dari otaknya. Dua prajurit yang berada di kanan-kirinya merasa sangat terganggu, namun mereka tidak berani bilang. Tiba-tiba pikirannya terganggu karena ada yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Siapa itu?" sang raja berusaha menyimpan kekesalannya, namun itu semua terungkap karena ia tak bisa mengatur nadanya.

Seorang prajurit yang seluruh mukanya tertutup oleh helm itu berlutut. Bajunya basahnya meneteskan air perlahan. "Permisi, Yang Mulia. Saya datang kesini menyampaikan pesan dari Yang Mulia Tuan Luki," katanya dengan napas yang agak memburu. Tampaknya di luar hujan, Mikuo tahu itu, utusan Luki basah kuyup dan yang dia benci; airnya menetes ke karpet merahnya. Baru kemarin diganti dengan yang baru, sekarang sudah basah. Mau tak mau dia harus menggantinya lagi, demi keindahan istana.

Prajurit yang ada di kanan raja mengambil sebuah gulungan perkamen yang masih baru. Dia menyodorkan gulungan itu kepada raja dengan penuh hormat, tetapi sang raja menggeleng tak sabar. Mengetahui maksud raja, dia membuka gulungan itu dan membacakannya.

"Salam hormat dari saya, Luki. Saya mendapat kabar dari Sang Penguasa Waktu Chronos-sama bahwa dia mendapat sebersit masa depan yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Dia menyuruhmu menemuinya. Tapi kusarankan, Yang Mulia Raja Mikuo Sang Alexandru Anak Mircea, jangan kau langsung menemuinya, karena dia sedang tak enak badan. Kusarankan lagi, utus saja bawahanmu menemuinya. Hanya itu yang kami dapat, salam hormat, Luki."

"Bawa Fregadovic dan Ivan Anak Mammon kesini!" mukanya merah karena marah. Sedetik kemudian ia menggebrak lengan singgasananya. "Sekarang!" Mikuo menatap utusan Luki. "Kau, pergilah."

Prajurit pribadi Mikuo langsung tegap dan berlari menuju pintu kecil di sisi kiri, sedangkan sang utusan yang sedari tadi berlutut merendahkan kepalanya, berdiri lalu pergi. Mikuo mendengus melihatnya, jengkel pikirannya. Apa perlu disuruh dia kali baru melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkannya? Yah, mungkin salahnya juga karena terlalu tak sabaran.

Dia berpikir, setiap menunggu, sepertinya ia telah berlumut dan berkarat di singgasananya, berhalusinasi melihat dirinya sendiri sekeleton kering yang seram, semuanya berubah menjadi padang pasir tandus. Alisnya berkerut, bibirnya melengkung tidak senang. Dia rasa dia hanya ingin pesanannya datang dengan cepat. Dia takkan melupakan masa dimana saat memesan steak tenderloin menunggu sampai tertidur di meja makan di aula kerajaan.

Sepertinya telah seratus abad kemudian ketika prajurit pribadinya membawa dua orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng. Dia bersandar untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, berdeham dan memberi isyarat pada prajurit pribadinya untuk segera kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dia mendelik tajam kepada kedua lelaki berjubah itu, segera mengenali mereka.

"Siapkan sepuluh orang prajurit elit untuk menemani kalian pergi bertemu Chronos. Ajak Virgo untuk menemani kalian juga."

Tanpa basa-basi, kedua lelaki bertopeng itu bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan dari pintu kiri.

Mikuo menghela napas berat, menyiapkan rencananya sendiri.

-[]-

Lorong sempit itu menggemakan langkah kaki kedua lelaki bertopeng. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju halaman istana. Tampaknya hujan baru saja reda, rumputnya berembun dan pohonnya basah. Seperti biasa, air mancur di tengah halaman mengucurkan air dengan elegan. Jalan setapaknya becek, seragam prajurit yang berdiri di gerbang basah kuyup, tapi langit tampak sangat cerah.

Mereka berbelok di tikungan, menyusuri jalan yang padat karena kerumunan orang di pasar di sepanjang pinggiran aliran sungai utama di kerajaan itu. Mereka berjalan santai, kerumunan orang disana langsung terbelah bagaikan ombak mengetahui siapa yang lewat. Keadaan berubah menjadi senyap, namun beberapa saat setelah kedua lelaki bertopeng itu masuk ke sebuah bangunan kecil, mereka semua kembali ricuh dan memadati seluruh pasar itu.

Lelaki itu menutup pintunya, dan hampir tak ada cahaya disana. Mereka menuruni tangga, dan lelaki yang berada di depan membuka pintu kayu. Sekarang, mereka berada di bar milik seorang lelaki berambut hijau cerah. Mereka menarik kursi, lalu duduk.

"Dua, dingin," ujar lelaki berambut pisang singkat. Dia menatap pria di sebelahnya. "Kurasa mengajak Luka-nee bukan ide bagus."

Lelaki berambut biru, Kaito Shion, tampak tak acuh. Dia memandang sekeliling, suasana yang biasa, hanya saja ada sekelompok pria besar yang menatap tajam kearah mereka. Namun dia tak mau ambil pusing. Dia minum dengan tenang ketika gelas berisi bir dengan dua balok es disuguhi oleh pelayan bertopeng dengan rambut hijau.

"Memang bukan. Dia menghancurkan pos utama di barat ketika misi melawan bandit sialan itu," Kaito menoleh kepada lelaki pisang, Len Kagamine, lalu memandang ke kelompok pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan dendam. Dia meneguk lagi, lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja. Dia berdiri, berjalan tenang menuju kelompok pria itu. "Mengajakmu juga bukan ide bagus, melihat apa yang kau lakukan kemarin, Len."

Len tertawa, lalu melihat Kaito berjalan menjauh. Dirinya penasaran, namun ia tak mau bertanya.

Kaito berhenti di depan meja mereka di pojok ruangan. Sang pemilik Nigaito yang juga menjadi pelayan tunggal di bar itu mengutuk dirinya sediri, berharap tempat ini tak runtuh akibat pertempuran yang akan terjadi. Kaito diam di tempat.

"Apa maumu?" tanya pria di kanan Kaito. Dia memandang dari kaki sampai ujung topi pesulap yang dipakai Kaito, dan memperkirakan bahwa dia prajurit kerajaan karena memakai topeng yang terbuat dari besi, bukan plastik. Tapi dia tidak takut, baginya prajurit hanyalah pecundang yang ingin berlindung pada raja. "Apa maumu, Kotoran?" bentaknya galak.

Len memasang seringainya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Pria itu menyambar kerah jubah Kaito. "Kutanya, apa maumu, Karat?" bentaknya lagi, dengan mengganti julukan Kaito dari yang sebelumnya. Dia mengguncangkan Kaito, mengangkat kepalannya, meninju Kaito.

Namun apa yang terjadi adalah kilat, tangan Kaito menahan tinju pria itu. "Akaito Shun, bandit kelas atas bagi Yang Mulia Raja Mikuo Sang Alexandru Anak Mircea, membunuh tigaratus empat puluh delapan orang di Nopel, duaratus sembilan puluh satu orang di Maro, dan seratus tiga puluh tujuh orang di Crypton. Menurut raja, kau harus dimusnahkan."

Akaito menggigit bibirnya. Dia menendang perut Kaito dengan lututnya. Namun, yang dia rasakan adalah; sakit yang sangat karena menendang lempeng baja. Dia semakin geram, hendak menunju Kaito, tapi lagi-lagi ditahan olehnya. Sekarang Kaito memelintir tangannya hingga Akaito terjatuh.

"Pasal dua ayat delapan alinea dua: pembunuh harus dihukum mati." Kaito menyikut punggung Akaito dengan keras, sehingga pria itu hampir tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian Kaito menendang perutnya sangat keras sampai Akaito muntah darah. Dia berjalan tenang menuju pintu. "Nigaito, silakan urus." Dia pergi dari ruangan itu.

Len mengikutinya, namun Akaito mengejarnya dengan cepat. Akaito membelalakkan matanya, bilah pedang menembus perutnya. "Kau berurusan dengan Fregadovic dan Ivan Anak Mammon, sampah." Dia menarik lagi pedangnya, menyarunginya, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Nigaito menghela napas, tapi tersenyum. "Setidaknya kau tinggalkan uang disini."

-[]-

Tapal kuda terdengar jelas diantara desiran angin yang lembut. Dua kereta kuda berjalan agak cepat di jalan lebar dan panjang yang lurus itu. Pohon menari diterpa angin, rumput melambai bersamanya. Empat kuda menarik mesing-masing kereta. Keadaan tampak sangat tenang, namun ada sesuatu dibalik keadaan ini. Kedua sais memacu kudanya lebih cepat.

Di kereta depan, duduk tiga orang bertopeng. Mereka duduk dengan tidak tenang.

"Selalu ada yang tidak beres," ujar wanita berambut merah muda, Luka Megurine, kesal. "Selalu."

"Ayolah, Luka-nee, kau sudah hancurkan lima bangunan," kata Len menenangkan Luka.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan itu, kan?" dengusnya kesal. "Salah sendiri bangunannya terlalu rapuh. Bisa saja kau hancurkan istana hanya sekali tinju."

"Aku tidak punya otot kuat sepertimu," ujar Len sambil tertawa; entah bagian mana yang lucu. Dia menyibak tirai dan mengintip lewat jendela di belakangnya.

"Penglihatan membutakan. Pendengaran menulikan. Setajam apapun indra kita, mereka selalu bersembunyi, dan muncul diakhir," ujar Kaito yang melipat tangannya di dada. Dia mengutip ucapan seorang filsuf, "'indra sangat berguna, tapi guna itu dapat dimanfaatkan untuk kepalsuan'. Dan selalu saja begitu."

Len menghela napas sambil tersenyum, "kau sangat kaku, Kaito." Dia memerhatikan setiap pohon yang lewat; barangkali ada sesuatu bersembunyi dibalik sana. Indranya tak pernah tumpul, makanya dia percaya dia bisa melihat sesuatu dibalik semak tadi. Napasnya berhenti. Dia bersumpah tadi dapat melihat sebuah bayangan dibalik semak. Dia kembali duduk, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Derak kuda memelan, roda kereta melindas sebuah batu hingga kereta itu bergejolak, lalu berhenti di depan gerbang besi. Mereka turun, kemudian saisnya memacu kudanya untuk balik ke kerajaan. Mata Len berbinar-binar, seakan baru melihat tempat itu. Dia girang sekali ketika seorang penjaga mempersilahkan mereka masuk sambil membuka gerbang besi itu, apalagi ketika melihat gerbang emas raksasa di hadapannya begitu masuk. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi kelihatannya dia sangat suka pada gerbang emas itu—Golden Gate.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Golden Gate!" seru Len sambil menyengir lebar walau tertutup topengnya. Dia merentangkan tangannya, memperlihatkan sedikit kemeja hitamnya.

Kaito tidak peduli, dia langsung menghampiri seorang penjaga di sisi kanan Golden Gate, bertanya apakah dia bisa menemui Luki. Tentu saja penjaga itu mengenal Kaito; sudah lebih dari 8 kali Kaito pergi ke sana. Penjaga itu mengangguk dan segera berlari dengan langkah teratur ke sebuah pos yang cukup besar untuk disebut pos, sekitar sebesar satu kamar hotel mewah yang luas. Tak lama menunggu, Kaito—dengan Luka yang ada di sampingnya—melihat seorang lelaki berjalan diiringin dua prajurit di kedua sisinya dengan tenang, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat mereka.

"Ah, Kaito-kun, Luka-chan, Len-kun. Lama tak jumpa. Kalian tiba lebih cepat dari yang kuduga," katanya sambil tersenyum halus. Dia mengisyaratkan kepada dua prajuritnya untuk kembali ke pos mereka. Kemudian dia memeluk Luka. "Kudengar kau menghancurkan beberapa bangunan," katanya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Luka hanya menatap datar Luki. "Bangunan rapuh, Lu-nii."

Luki tertawa. "Kau masih sama seperti biasanya. Kaito-kun juga," katanya setelah tawanya mereda. "Dan kulihat Len-kun masih jatuh cinta pada gerbang ini."

"Tentu saja, Luki-nii," ujar Len girang. Walaupun Luki dan Luka bukan kakaknya, tapi dia memanggil mereka dengan _-nii_ dan _-nee. _Dia menatap Luki dari ujung kakinya sampai ujung rambutnya—rambut merah muda cerah keputihan yang dipotong pendek agak ikal seperti Luka, topeng dengan ukiran dan kaligrafi bahasa Dracula, kemeja katun berwarna merah muda susu, baju zirah perak mengilap yang membuatnya semakin gagah yang dibalut jubah panjang berwarna emas, dan sepatu besi berlapis kain perak yang desainnya tidak terlalu megah. "Kulihat kau juga tidak berubah," Len menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tak ada yang tahu," Luki mengangkat bahunya tanpa menghapus senyum. Kalau menurut Luka, itu adalah senyum abadi.

"Nah," Luki membalikkan badan dan berjalan mendekati Golden Gate diikuti mereka bertiga. "Aku ingin memberitahu kalian. Pertama, populasi monster dan titan disana semakin meningkat; kedua, jangan pernah dekati Elf jika bertemu; ketiga, _mood_ Chronos-sama sedang buruk, jangan macam-macam." Dia berhenti lalu melihat Kaito dalam-dalam. "Tak ada prajurit elit?"

"Tidak," jawab Kaito, "lagipula kami bisa mengurus diri sendiri tanpa prajurit. Toh kami sendiri juga prajurit."

Luki tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kuduga kau akan jawab itu. Nah, sekarang aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu." Dia merogoh saku dibalik jubahnya. Lalu dia memberikan sepucuk surat bersegel merah kepada Kaito. "Simpan ini, jangan sampai rusak atau basah. Kalau kau buka paksa, dia akan renggut nyawamu. Tunggu disaat yang tepat, maka surat itu akan terbuka sendirinya. Tapi kalau ternyata di dalamnya tidak cocok dengan waktu disaat itu terbuka, maka segel Inferno terbuka. Jaga itu sampai semuanya berakhir."

Alih-alih menerimanya, Kaito malah diam saja. Luki mengernyit, tapi senyumannya tidak hilang. "Ada apa? Apakah tanggung jawab ini terlalu susah."

"Bukan. Merepotkan."

"Ayolah. Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Dengan enggan Kaito menerimanya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku dibalik jubah.

Luki tersenyum puas, kemudian mundur selangkah untuk membiarkan Kaito, Luka, dan Len masuk ke Golden Gate. Saking semangatnya, tangan Luki sampai bergetar. Tercipta seulas seringai diwajahnya.

Ketiga Dracula yang ingin memasuki Golden Gate—dianggap pintu kemana saja oleh bangsa Dracula dan Elf—berhenti melangkah karena ada sesuatu yang mengguncangkan bumi. Tanah bergetar halus, kerikil berguling ke sana-kemari, prajurit di sekitar sana terkejut. Mereka bertiga berbalik, tapi tatapannya biasa saja ketika mendapati segerombol besar werewolf dan kelompok kecil titan berbaju zirah dan bersenjata lengkap menyerbu mereka.

Barisan werewolf paling depan memanah semua Dracula yang ada disana dengan crossbow mereka. Tapi setiap anak panah ditepis oleh para Dracula. Seorang prajurit berlari menuju pos untuk melaporkan. Ketika sudah dekat, manusia serigala itu menghunuskan segala jenis senjata jarak dekat—pedang, kapak, tombak, mace, javelin, nunchaku, twin sai, tonfa, _string_ _dart weapon_ berduri—dan mulai beraksi. Mereka mengayunkan segala jenis senjata mereka, namun semua serangan berhasil ditepis para Dracula. Sedangkan titan, mereka mulai menggesekkan tongkat berduri mereka ke tanah, merusaknya sehingga batuan terlempar kearah Len. Tapi belum sempat batu besar itu mengenai Len, batu itu hancur berdebu.

Seorang titan mengayunkan gladius-nya ke arah Luka, tapi senjata ditahan oleh tangan kosong Luka, lalu hancur berkeping-keping begitu Luka meremasnya. Gadis itu berlari ke arah titan itu lalu menyandung kakinya. Belum sempat mencium tanah, titan itu mati dipenggal Luka. Luki yang mengamatinya sambil bertarung tersenyum. Punggungnya menyentuh punggung Kaito yang sedang sibuk juga, namun gerakan Dracula berambut biru itu tidak heboh.

"Pasukan mereka terlalu banyak," keluh Luki, namun Kaito diam saja. "Kau, masuklah ke Golden Gate, kami mengurus disini. Surat itu ada padamu—bukan ditangan yang salah—maka segelnya bisa terbuka kapan saja. Jika aku memberinya ke tangan yang salah, pasti segel itu sudah terbuka sejak aku memberinya. Cepatlah, segel itu terpicu oleh kejadian."

Len yang mencuri pembicaraan mereka berseru, "ya, Kaito! Masuklah, kita urus disini. Percayalah pada legenda, sesungguhnya itu benar, dan kau akan segera merasakannya, kawan." Kaito dapat merasakan senyuman Len.

Kaito tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan teman-temannya—walau dia tahu mereka akan selamat—maka ia berbalik lalu berlari menuju gerbang emas. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan cahaya di dalamnya. Kaito berjalan ketika hendak masuk, lalu dirinya hilang ditelan cahaya gerbang.

Luki menyeringai lagi.

Kaito menyadari pintu dimensi di belakangnya menutup perlahan. Sudah biasa dengan hal itu, maka ia melanjutkan perjalanan. Tempat ini tak lagi asing baginya, walau sangat luas tak berujung dan hanya berupa rumput putih dan pohon berdaun putih. Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Setelah sudah yakin, dia berjalan lurus ke depan.

-[]-

Di Auribus Longis, begitu kata para penguasa menyebut perbatasan bangsa Elf, tak banyak kerajaan yang didirikan, karena para Elf ingin melestarikan makhluk-makhluk yang hidup disana dengan tidak mengambil teritori mereka. Ada sebuah kerajaan, yang agak jauh namun sangat terlindungi—berada di dalam Hutan Hidup—merupakan kerajaan terbesar dan merupakan kerajaan dan pemerintahan pusat untuk bangsa Elf, kerajaan putih yang banyak marmer dan pilar raksasa, bernama Maro.

Di dalam sebuah istana besar yang megah, seorang raja dengan mahkota emas putih duduk di singgasananya yang berwarna emas putih dengan intan di puncaknya. Pandangannya penuh wibawa, wajahnya tenang, duduknya tegap. Dia menatap kosong ke karpet merah yang terbentang panjang di hadapannya sampai ke pintu raksasa 10 meter di hadapannya menutupi sebagian lantai marmer. Benaknya berputar memikirkan ekonomi kerajaannya yang terkendali sampai sekarang. Sikunya bertumpu pada lengan kursi dan dia mengelus buku jarinya.

Pintu besar di hadapannya terbuka pelan, tak menimbulkan bunyi apapun, namun membuat perhatian lelaki itu terpaku padanya. Seorang prajurit utusan memasuki ruangan dan segera berlutut beberapa meter di depannya. "Pesan dari Yang Mulia Tuan Luki bangsa Dracula penjaga Golden Gate, Yang Mulia."

Dia bersandar, menaikkan alisnya.

"Beliau memberitahu anda bahwa—"

"Surat?" potong sang raja. Dia menyibak poninya yang menutupi sebelah mata. Rambut kuningnya ikal se-tengkuk leher, tersembunyi di dalam kerahnya yang agak tinggi.

Prajurit itu menatap sang raja ragu—mahkota emas putih di kepala dengan hiasa berlian, kemeja katun putih, rompi kulit dengan ukiran rumit, jubah merah megah dengan pinggiran bulu tersampir di bahunya, celana kulit berwarna hitam dan bot hitam yang membungkus kakinya sampai ke lutut. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen, dan setelah membukanya, dia mulai membaca, "Yang Mulia Raja Rinto Sang Sigismund, saya Luki memberitahukan pada Yang Mulia bahwa Sang Penguasa Waktu Chronos-sama mendapatkan sepotong masa depan dari pikirannya. Saya sarankan agar segera menemuinya. Salam hormat, Luki."

Rinto menaikkan alisnya lagi. Dia melihat prajurit itu dalam-dalam. "Kau prajurit yang perjaga di pos Golden Gate bangsa Elf, kan? Pastikan kau bukan Dracula, tuan muda." Dia melirik seorang prajurit yang berdiri tegak di sebelah pintu kecil di sisi kanan ruangan, memberinya isyarat, dan setelah prajurit itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dibalik pintu kecil itu, Rinto menoleh pada utusan itu. "Silakan kembali. Titipkan terima kasihku padanya."

Utusan itu menunduk, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Tepat setelahnya, di pintu kecil sisi kanan ruangan yang terbuka, terdapat seorang gadis muda yang mengenakan pakaian hampir sama dengan sang raja, namun gadis itu memakai rok se-atas lutut. Rambut panjang se-pinggangnya berwarna tosca di ponytail, sehalus rambut Rinto. Gadis itu membawa tongkat, di kedua sisinya berdiri tegap dua orang prajurit.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanya gadis itu—Miku Hatsune.

"Aku ingin kau pergi menemui Chronos. Kau akan dipandu oleh 10 prajurit. Aku ingin sebelum menemui Chronos, temui dulu Rin Kagamine di Faenum Album. Dia ada di dekat kediaman Chronos. Katakan padanya bahwa aku menyuruhnya untuk membimbingmu," jelas Rinto. Dia berdiri dan melipat tangan di punggung.

Muka Miku berseri dan matanya berbinar-binar, dia nyaris lompat-lompat kegirangan, kalau Rinto tak berkata: "Jangan pernah berkomunikasi dengan Dracula, bunuh jika bertemu. Ingat, kau anak raja, kau harus jaga sikap di depan Chronos," Rinto berjalan melewati Miku diatas karpet merahnya. Sesaat sebelum keluar ruangan, ia menambahkan, "camkan itu," dengan mata setajam pisau, lalu pintu tertutup, menumbuhkan keheningan.

Senyum Miku pudar. Padahal dia girang sekali saat ayahnya memberinya tugas di luar perbatasan. Dia tak sabar menemui Dracula. Dia menganggap enteng masalah itu, dia pikir dia hanya akan menyapa Dracula dan bertanya tentang dirinya, lalu meninggalkannya. Tapi ayahnya pernah bilang, bertemu Dracula itu bagaikan kecanduan. Tapi toh dia tak peduli. Miku berbalik, keluar ruangan itu melalui pintu kanan diikuti kedua prajuritnya.

-[]-

"Oi!"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Miku. Gadis itu menoleh, lalu melihat salah satu sahabatnya, Gumiya. "Ada apa, _Ninjin_-kun?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

Gumiya merangkulnya. "Kali ini aku akan mengantarmu ke Golden Gate!" serunya sampai telinga Miku pengang karena Gumiya berteriak di samping telinganya. Mereka berjalan menuju kereta kuda. Setelah memasuki kereta itu, Gumiya berdeham. "Tapi, aku tidak mengantarmu ke Faenum Album. Maaf, ya."

Miku langsung lemas, mukanya kusut mendadak. "Yah, tidak seru. Kenapa nanggung, sih?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga mau ikut ke Faenum Album, tapi aku tak bisa, barangkali Yang Mulia Rinto-sama memberiku tugas lain. Kata Yang Mulia Rinto-sama kau akan menemui Rin-chan di sana, ya?" muka Gumiya mendadak menggemaskan. "Aku juga mau menemuinya!"

Tak bisa menahan lagi, tawa Miku meledak. "Memang, sih, aku juga kangen," ujar Miku setelah tawanya mereda. "Memangnya Faenum Album seberapa bahayanya, sih, sampai aku harus ditemani 10 prajurit kesana?"

Gumiya tersenyum. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Oh, berbahaya sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chronos hingga mau tinggal disana." Dia memandang jendela. Pemandangan begitu indah, pohon dengan berbagai macam warna terlintasi oleh mereka, rerumputan terlihat menari ditiup angin. Derak kaki kuda menambah ketenangan suasana.

Ketika derap kuda memelan, hingga akhirnya berhenti, Gumiya dan Miku turun dari kereta kuda mewah itu. Ukiran terpampang di sudut-sudutnya, berwarna emas mengilap. Saisnya memacu kudanya, dan kereta itu pergi menjauh.

Gumiya berjalan menuju seorang prajurit penjaga, bertanya apakah mereka diizinkan masuk oleh Luki. Penjaga itu berjalan cepat menuju sebuah pos besar tak jauh dari sana. Beberapa saat kemudian prajurit itu mengangguk sambil berkata "silakan", mundur selangkah dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Prajurit itu membuka gerbang besi, dan ketika berjalan beberapa meter barulah Miku dan Gumiya dapat melihat jelas gerbang emas, Golden Gate.

Gumiya menepuk keras punggung Miku sambil menyengir. Miku agak kesal, tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa; dia akui Gumiya lebih hebat darinya. Ketika para prajurit di kedua sisi Golden Gate menyingkir, gerbang itu terbuka, menampakkan cahaya putih halus. Gumiya menunjuk gerbang itu dengan dagunya sambil melihat Miku. "Silakan, Yang Mulia," dia berlutut.

Miku berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum. "Terlalu formal, ah."

Gumiya berdiri, cengiran lebar masih terpasang di wajahnya, namun itu terhapus ketika ia berbalik badan, terkejut atas pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Sekelompok bandit berhasil menerobos pertahanan Golden Gate. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Gumiya sedikit ngeri, tapi jumlah mereka begitu banyak; beratus-ratus, mungkin seribu lebih. Dia bersiap dengan memegang gagang katananya. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Menagih hutang raja," jawab yang paling depan singkat.

Gumiya menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Bandit itu mengacungkan pedangnya yang sudah penuh gores, dan kelihatannya sangat rapuh, apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan milik Gumiya. "Kalau macam-macam kupenggal kau. Berikan semua barang yang kalian miliki, termasuk Putri Raja itu," dia menunjuk Miku dengan muka masam.

"Kau tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa," ujar Gumiya tenang, air mukanya berubah menjadi dingin. Dia mengayunkan jubah hijau gelapnya yang tersampir di bahunya.

Bandit itu membuang ludah di depan kaki Gumiya, tepat sekali. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Gila. Kenapa kau pamerkan jubah itu? Dulu jubahku direnggut oleh Rinto, dan itu merenggut semua milikku, hakku. Kau tahu apa rasanya." Dia berputar mengelilingi Gumiya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat. Melakukan segala perbuatan keji di kerajaan sebelah, mempermalukan kerajaan kita," Gumiya mencabut katananya, dan ketika bandit itu berada di depannya, Gumiya menikam perutnya. "Prajurit! Bimbing Yang Mulia ke Golden Gate, sekarang!" perintah lelaki itu, lalu menatap Miku. "Pergilah. Aku tangani ini."

Miku mengangguk. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya cemas. Setelah Gumiya menggeleng mantap dan berbalik menghadapi musuh, Miku berlari menuju Golden Gate. Tapi belum apa-apa mereka sudah terkepung. 10 prajurit yang melindungi Miku kewalahan, tapi mereka terus memaksakan untuk merah gerbang emas. Miku menghentakkan tongkatnya ke tanah, dan seketika gelombang tanah menerjang para bandit itu. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya lalu mengacungkannya ke depan, sebuah pilar cahaya melenyapkan beberapa bandit itu seketika. Dia mencari Gumiya, tapi tidak menemukannya. Dia hanya dapat mendengar dentingan katananya. Miku membuat ruang untuk Gumiya—ketika ia bisa melihatnya—tapi dia sendiri terdesak.

"Masuk saja, _Daikon_-chan!" seru Gumiya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Miku tampak ragu, namun dia menggeleng dan berlari menuju gerbang emas yang terletak tak lebih dari lima meter dihadapannya. Ketika dia merembes cahaya putih di gerbang itu, dia mendapati dirinya di tempat lain. Sebuah tempat yang terbentang luas hanya dengan rumput berwarna putih dan pohon berdaun putih. Semuanya tampak asing, dan pintu dimensi di belakangnya perlahan menutup tanpa ia sadari.

Pandangannya tak fokus, dia takut. Ini adalah tempat baru baginya, dan dia tak mengenal apapun dari tempat ini kecuali namanya dan reputasinya.

Dikenal sebagai Ladang Pemakan DraculElf, Tempat Tinggal Waktu, Rumput Asam, atau Faenum Album.

[—bersambung—]

**Ini xkagaminex! Ini merupakan fic kelima-ku kalau tidak salah. Karena ide yang sedang menggebu-gebu, kuharap fic ini bisa membuat readers suka! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, dan terima kasih yang sudah mau berbaik hati memberikan kritik, saran, pendapat, dsb., untuk fic ini, dan juga yang sudah favorite dan follow. Dan tentu saja terima kasih yang sudah mau mengoreksi _typo_ di fic ini.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, kuharap chapter berikutnya lebih baik dari chapter ini.**


End file.
